


Жалость

by MiceLoveCat



Category: SEREBRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: По-настоящему близкий человек не нуждается в словах. Ему достаточно мыслей.





	Жалость

— Уходи… — Оля боялась сорваться. Боялась истерично вцепиться в плечи Темниковой и никогда не отпускать.

Лена же смотрела куда-то в сторону, избегая прямого контакта «глаза в глаза». Потому что если сейчас она сдастся и взглянет на бывшую возлюбленную, то уже никогда не сможет перебороть себя и уйти. Это неправильно. Запретная любовь до сих пор приносила обеим девушкам лишь одни страдания, но когда пришла пора расстаться… Лена будто бы на расстоянии почувствовала отчаяние Серябкиной.

— Проваливай!

Предательница. _Должна_ считать её предательницей. Но отчего же на душе так хреново? Оля обхватила голову руками и присела на пол, не в силах больше контролировать нахлынувшие эмоции.

— Не надо меня жалеть, — задыхаясь от слёз, прохрипела Серябкина. Лена, сделавшая шаг вперёд, замерла с протянутой к подруге ладонью. Теперь даже простое утешение будет принято в штыки? Неужели Оле _настолько_ больно и обидно? А как же «я пойму и приму любой твой выбор»? А как же равнодушное молчание в ответ на «Я хочу покинуть группу. Насовсем»? Серябкина сама в себе запуталась, не зная, какой ей быть. Поэтому Лене было с ней трудно. Поэтому их пародия на отношения с самого начала была обречена.

— К чёрту жалость, — холодный голос Темниковой, казалось, немного «отрезвил» Олю, — но мы не обязаны ненавидеть друг друга до конца жизни из-за расставания, ясно?

— Я не смогу относиться к тебе как прежде! Я тебя…

Темникова опустилась на колени и прикоснулась указательным пальцем к губам Серябкиной, заставляя девушку замолчать. Иногда тишина даёт нам больше, чем долгие бессмысленные разговоры. Просто помолчать вместе — в такие моменты легко понять, родственная ли душа находится рядом с тобой. По-настоящему близкий человек не нуждается в словах. Ему достаточно мыслей.

— …и я тебя.

Оля и не заметила, как быстро наступила ночь, и в опустевшей квартире драгоценную, но давящую тишину нарушало лишь мерное тиканье часов, стоявших на полке рядом с _их_ последней совместной фотографией.


End file.
